


鬼徹

by egoismt



Series: 鬼徹 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU mafia, AU 仁義ないTIME, AU 無情無義時間, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arms Trade, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Brothels, Casinos, Drug Dealing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Killing, M/M, OOC, POV First Person, Power Play, Sex, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Weapons, clubs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 首領‧香吉諾便裝到一間夜總會去尋歡，卻無意間發現敵人就在眼前......OP 小劇場《仁義ない TIME（無情無義時間）》衍生文。黑幫 AU。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索隆西亞 & 娜美摩雷, 香吉諾/索隆西亞, 魯夫奧內/娜美摩雷
Series: 鬼徹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	鬼徹

「先生，您的酒。」

兩隻手指按住圓形的杯墊，俐落地滑過大理石吧檯來到我身邊，高腳杯裡的酒泛著獨特的鮮紅色澤，清澈純淨，冰塊喀啦作響。

「謝了。」

收回漫無目的四處遊走的視線，調了調百無聊賴斜倚在吧檯上翹腳支頤的坐姿，我用食指拇指扣住貝雷帽的前緣輕揚，酒保淡淡一笑。

好酒。香氣馥郁，芳醇濃烈，果然是市面買不到的上等貨色。

「吶……這酒真的不外賣嗎？」

「是的，本店招牌酒一概不對外銷售，如您中意，歡迎常來。」

「真會做生意……」

「讓您見笑了。」

酒保微笑著欠欠身，不卑不亢卻流露著自信。

我不動聲色地揚揚嘴角。

有意思。

「那……好歹告訴我酒名吧？」

「『鬼徹』。」

「啊？」

「『鬼徹』。這就是酒名。」

「……」

誰取的啊……洋味的酒卻取了和風的名字，感覺微妙地不搭嘎。

話說回來，葡萄酒加冰塊？這種喝法也是少見。

像是看穿了我的想法，酒保眼神帶著了然，卻只是微笑不語。

翻過身，啜著酒，眼光漫不經心地飄過台上舞孃們修長的雙腿……舞池裡美女的香肩……

霓虹五光十色，人影明暗盤旋。這裡，是這可憐的小島規模最大的夜總會。

儘管它一反常態地不以會員制設下門限，以致連我這身格子襯衫吊帶褲打扮都能大搖大擺登堂入室，

但放眼望去，滿座晃動的黑影中卻不乏各界名流，

只為了此處最知名的美酒，首屈一指的舞台演出，當然，還有世上最令人神魂顛倒的美麗女性們。

心花怒放之餘，杯已見底，指間的菸也到了盡頭。

我垂手將它捻熄，殘煙繚繞中，一位絕世美女曲線玲瓏的側影映入眼簾，

齊肩的黑髮，高挺的鼻樑，知性的臉龐，端莊優雅的坐姿……但卻包裹在墨鏡和黑色連身皮衣之下，穿著高跟皮靴的雙腿交疊，既神祕，又性感。

我朝酒保揚了揚眉。

「她是誰？」

「客人您運氣不錯哦！我們店長很少露面的。」

「店長……？」

夜總會的經營者，竟是女性？

這讓我的好奇心又高了幾分，忍不住再往她的方向多瞧幾眼。

她的嘴唇微動，像在和人交談……

我這才注意到，在那個陰暗的角落，有個男人與她同桌。

「……」

醋意微揚，然而心中卻有著什麼隱隱騷動，像是一種無聲的警告。

略帶僵硬地將視線轉回吧檯內。

「再給我一杯。」

「抱歉……先生。」

「？」

「『鬼徹』從不讓人加點。不是針對您，是任何人。」

我瞇起眼睛，酒保鎮定地看著我，那五官端正的臉龐突然有點扭曲。

「……？」

「您應該切身感受到了吧？這酒的後勁。不限量，不加冰塊，一般人喝下去，只能被抬著離開。」

「怎麼可能……」

我難以置信地甩著酒氣上衝開始有點昏沉的腦袋，豎起大拇指比向店長那桌。

「我明明看到那男人面前放的就是不加冰的『鬼徹』！而且還是用比一般大兩倍的啤酒杯！！」

酒保的表情突然一沉，我身體下意識地繃緊。

「抱歉，先生，我想您是外地人吧？」

酒保恢復了職業性的溫和笑容。

「您說的那位是我們老闆，他可是海量。『鬼徹』就是由他命名的。」

老……闆……

黑髮美女衝著我微微一笑，瞬間清醒的腦袋電光石火地閃過許多片段。

沒設門禁卻從未傳出有人鬧事的夜總會……

美酒……女性……

海量的……老闆……

男人伸出手，握住杯子的手掌大而有力，指間的菸閃動著，暗紅的火光掠過條紋襯衫停在耳際，三枚水滴形耳墜晶亮如血……

我怎麼會沒想到？！

夠資格在這樣的店裡被稱為老闆的，世上只有一人……

首領‧索隆西亞。

*****

「首領，時間到了。」

「嗯。」

心不在焉地對著鏡子最後確認。黑西裝，黑領帶，水藍襯衫，白圍巾，抹了髮油單邊向後梳得服貼的髮型，完美。

架上墨鏡，打開房門，喬巴里尼拿下口中的菸向我致意。

「關於今天的交易……」

「喬巴里尼。」

「我知道您的習慣，早餐前不談公事，但今天……」

「今天怎樣？」

喬巴里尼明顯抖了一下。

「老子的習慣，不會為任何人改變。」

「是……我記住了。」

大步邁向餐廳，喬巴里尼在前引路，不再多言。

也難怪他會緊張。

今天預定會晤的交易對象是西岸有名的大毒梟，通路廣泛不在話下，人也以刁鑽難搞出名，

談得成，利潤無可限量；談不成，目前手頭上的生意勢必受到影響，說不定還會落得兵戎相見……

但我有十成的把握，他會接受這筆交易。

政界和法界的人脈是我的後盾，失風落網的下線，我能讓他們從警局不留紀錄的全身而退。

幹這一行，沒有什麼比這更能讓人為我賣命，這也是對方想來島上發展，不得不打通的一個關節。

而我，要的是他的通路。借他的手，賣我香吉諾家族生產的毒品，讓勢力擴張到西岸……

任何事，都是生意。

只要是生意，就沒有不能拿來當作商品的東西。

賺不賺錢才是重點，會被賣給怎樣的人，會引發多少社會問題，那些都無所謂。

要怪，去怪那些毒蟲薄弱的意志力吧！

*****

交易順利完成，儘管對手讓人失望。自視過高，錯估情勢，缺乏尊重，談話簡直是浪費時間。

不過不要緊，幾個月後，他會為了小看我，付出代價。

調整好心情，我決定犒賞一下自己。

換上便服，以一樣懶散的姿態，坐在同一個位置，細細品味著口感無二令人嚐幾次都驚艷的『鬼徹』。

悠揚的樂音迴盪在店裡，滿座的人們臉上盡是陶醉的表情。

然而昨晚的黑髮美人沒有出現，成了心中一股難掩的遺憾。

「先生。」

「嗯？」

「我們老闆說這杯他請客，請您移座過去跟他聊聊。」

酒保畢恭畢敬，卻引不起我的興趣。

憑一杯酒就想使喚我？也太狗眼看人低了吧。

「告訴他，要聊，自己過來。」

酒保微笑，表情並不意外。

「那麼，這個如何？」

攤開的掌上，是一枚有著『S』刻印的小小白色藥丸。

「……」

「想必您不會拒絕。」

酒保笑得自信，我腦子飛快地運轉。不會連他也想插手這行飯了吧……

但只要牽扯到生意，就沒有不移駕一聽的道理。儘管我對男人的邀約實在提不起勁……

嘆了一口氣。「帶路吧。」

同樣的陰暗角落，同樣的條紋襯衫，同樣沒品味的啤酒杯。

我半帶無奈地仰靠在沙發椅背上翹起了腿。

酒保將藥丸交回男人手上，鞠躬退下。

「你還真閒。」

低沉的男音響起，無法否認，是那種兼具磁性及威嚴，讓人過耳不忘的嗓音。

「彼此彼此。」

我沒好氣地回話。身份已經暴露，也沒什麼好裝的了。

「有話快說有屁快放，老子沒空跟男人閒扯。」

他低低地笑了。

黑暗中火光一閃，打火機映照出的側臉遠比我所想的更為年輕，刀刻般的剛毅線條卻透露出一股飽經世事的沉穩，和隱藏著力量的絕對自信。

我暗暗提上了心。這男人，不容小覷。

他呼出一口煙。

「既然我們都知道彼此的身份，那些囉哩叭唆的客套話就免了。」

他沒有戴墨鏡。

我盯著那雙在黑暗中更顯深邃的綠眸，恍然聯想到潛伏在叢林中準備狩獵的野獸，那閃閃生輝的眼睛。

「不准把生意做到老子頭上。」

他的聲音森冷而決絕。

「你愛怎麼搞都隨你的便，但是店裡的女人也好，服務員也好，清潔工也好，到他們的家人和家族……

要是讓老子知道有誰把這玩意兒流到他們任何一個的手上，你就等著為你的下線收屍。」

他的語調平淡，不慍不火，就像隨口談著電視轉播的球賽一樣地自然，

但從他掌中落下的白色粉末卻使他的話極具說服力，因為他捏碎的那顆藥丸，僅一粒就有買下一棟豪宅的價值，而我甚至沒看到他握拳使力。

反抗心油然而生，我冷笑著呼出一口煙。

「怎麼？你是老媽子還是管家婆？管得也未免太多了吧！真要說起來也是你的人來找老子買，要管你該管的是他們才對吧？」

「要怎麼管底下的人是老子自家的事，不勞你操心。老子只要你帶話給你的人，不要命的，放馬過來。」

「哼……那也要看你有沒有本事抓得到。」

「你很快就會知道老子有沒有這個本事了。」

「……」

手機響起，是喬巴里尼，驚慌失措又怒氣沖天地叫嚷著。

這一區的藥頭血淋淋的腦袋被人擺在我家門口，沒有任何警告，也沒有任何關於下手之人的線索。

「首領……！」

「閉嘴。叫你底下的人全部安靜滾回他們自己的工作崗位。」

「但是……！！」

「不要讓老子重複第二遍。」

話筒傳來喬巴里尼畏縮應承的聲音，我皺眉按下結束鍵，狠狠吸了一口菸。

他只是冷冷地睨著我，沒有露出不入流的貨色會有的那種得逞的示威笑容。

這讓我在心底給了他正面的評價。

行事果決，下手又快又狠，而且有著不計代價的膽量，和視行規如無物的狂妄。

「你就不擔心會挑起全面戰爭？」

「要打也是老子贏。」

「哼……」

被擺了一道損失一個下線雖然令人不爽，但我卻莫名地興奮，甚至是開心……

一種棋逢對手的雀躍感，想徹底擊潰這個人，看他下跪求饒……這樣燃燒般的鬥志，我好久好久沒有體會過了。

「看你的表情，是不打算把老子的警告放在眼裡了？」  
  
「廢話！你怎麼說就怎麼做，老子顏面何存！」

男人靜靜地嘆口氣。

「……愚蠢。」

「愚蠢的人是你。」

我冷笑著將『鬼徹』一飲而盡，起身。

「這筆帳老子會好好記著，你就祈禱你哪天出門不會被車撞吧！」

「老子從不祈禱，況且，你也不是那種人。」

「是嗎……？」

意味深長地笑著，我轉身，步出了夜總會的門。

等著瞧。

*****

他說的沒錯，我的確不是那種人。

殺一個嘍囉抵命或製造意外滿足不了我，要做就要做得徹底，讓全天下都知道幹掉索隆西亞的，是我香吉諾。

儘管這世界的行規是：殺害一個家族成員視同對全家族的侮辱，對家族的敵人應採取完全報復——不分上下，見一個，殺一個。

但我畢竟是個生意人，貿然把事情搞大鬧得滿城風雨影響生意進行，這種白痴作法不是我的作風。

君子報仇，三年不晚。瞭解你的敵人，才能給予最有效而致命的打擊。

時機總會到來的。

步出房門，喬巴里尼一如往常在門口等著領路到餐廳。看到他的臭臉，底下的人們有多群情激憤想報仇，一目了然。

但我不管，既然交代了要他約束部下按兵不動，用什麼方式安撫……碰上多大的反彈……那都與我無關。

「報告吧。」

比起那些瑣事，我更想聽到有關這次對手的一切。

喬巴里尼嚇了一跳，這是他在我手下做事以來，第一次被要求在早餐前報告公事。

但，相信我，破戒是值得的。我會讓他付出百倍以上的代價。

索隆西亞是這個世界的異類。

出生地不詳，父母不詳，自小在紅燈區長大，年紀輕輕就成為家族裡的頭號打手，轄下賭場和夜總會治安的總負責人。

因為動手宰了一個對陪酒女郎暴力相向的其他幫派要員而成為自己老闆追殺的目標，原本會步上擔任祭品息事寧人之路，結果，被幹掉的人是他老闆。

他接手了家族經營的所有事業，建立了自己的索隆西亞家族，而且幹得有聲有色。

樹敵無數，卻沒有人敢動他分毫。因為嘗試過的人全成了他血祭的羔羊，無一例外。

『魔獸』之名就此傳開。

不同於島上的另外兩大家族：

經營軍火生意，歷史悠久且枝繁葉茂牽連廣闊的魯夫奧內家族；和哲普老頭開創，經營毒品和菸草生意，由我繼承的香吉諾家族，

索隆西亞做的是這個世界中最被人瞧不起的女人生意。『吃軟飯的』，人們總在背地裡如此悄聲譏諷，附加上恐懼的顫抖。

但他卻一反人們對性交易經營者的刻板印象，雖不禁欲，也不放縱。

對他的事業，他見解獨到：

借錢給需要的人，也附加利息寫借據，卻從不要求對方賣身。

自願做這行的，他給她們舞台，提供保護，和相應的豐厚酬勞；當她們想離開，他手下會安排新工作，好讓她們繼續賺錢還債，同時仍能在他的庇護下自力更生。

他的夜總會裡沒有女人勾心鬥角向男人爭寵獻媚這回事。她們風姿綽約魅力十足，男人只有拜倒在她們腳下散盡家財以求博得一笑的份。

他的強大毋庸置疑，處世卻意外地天真。這份天真，終將招致毀滅。

*****

平靜的幾個月過去，除了一開始的藥頭，沒有再出現新的犧牲者。

這顯示了他是個有原則，說一不二的人，在『魔獸』的異名下，有著自制不濫殺的靈魂。

了解越多，莫名的欣賞便與日俱增。但我清楚，越是覺得殺了可惜，復仇的甜美就越動人。

他有那個價值。我摩拳擦掌，屏息忍耐。

西岸的部署已告一段落。

明天，那個愛耍小聰明又目中無人的毒梟將會消失，我會在當地角頭都還渾然不覺發生何事的時候，接掌那塊地盤。

部下們累積的怨氣需要宣洩，我給他們發洩的出口。當西岸這塊隱患完全除去，索隆西亞，就是你我見真章的時候了。

喉嚨有點乾，我忽然懷念起『鬼徹』的滋味。

想要好好喝一杯，壓抑胸中翻騰的熱血，讓自己保有足夠的冷靜面對明天。

於是我又來到了那家夜總會，不同的是，這次，我直接被侍者引導到那個陰暗的角落。

「好久不見，首領‧香吉諾。」

黑髮美女的微笑讓我的心情豁然開朗。

「好久不見，羅碧塔小姐，您那知性的美一如暗夜裡閃耀的明星，引領我歸來的方向啊～（心）」

黑髮女子秀眉微揚，然後靜靜地微笑。

她站在索隆西亞身後，他腿上，坐著另一位穿著豹紋低胸緊身短洋裝的美麗女性，正以略帶好奇而又不失分寸的眼光打量我。

「初次見面，娜美摩雷小姐。」

「你知道我是誰？」

朱唇微啟，她瞇細了眼睛。

「當然。戰無不勝攻無不克的賭場女王，您的芳名在這島上應該無人不知無人不曉吧！」

牽起她的手，我在她手背落下一吻，她大方地接受。

「看來首領‧香吉諾不僅藝高人膽大，嘴巴也很甜啊！跟某人完全不同……」

她嘆了口氣，撥弄他的耳墜，他微微側過頭，口氣中有著明顯的不耐煩。

「少囉唆。」

「是～是。」

她笑著趴上他的肩，將頭倚靠在他的頸窩，他額上青筋微微浮現，卻沒有將她推開。

「所以……？」

我啜了一口酒保送來的『鬼徹』。

「今天是怎麼著？跟老子炫耀你的女人緣？」

「如果您想要，我們也可以安……」

索隆西亞抬手打斷羅碧塔。

「別自作多情了，她們只是碰巧都在而已。」

「那又何必特別找老子同桌？」

「是我想見你。」

娜美摩雷開口，我一愣，索隆西亞聳聳肩，一副『隨她去吧！』的放任模樣。

「這可真是榮幸，有什麼我能為您效勞的嗎？」

「明天，西岸就歸你了對吧？」

她輕描淡寫地說。

我盯著她的眼，沒有開口。

消息洩漏了……？！

她輕笑。

「不用緊張，知道的只有我們三個而已。」

「哦……」

不置可否地應了聲，我等著她接下來的話。

「作為封口費，事成之後，讓我在西岸開賭場。」

她抬起上身直直看著我。

「你做你的生意，我賺我的錢……我們的利益應該不會互相衝突才對。」

「你有個厲害的副手啊，索隆西亞。」

我冷笑著看向他。

「生意的事，我向來不過問。」

「真的，他對擴張勢力一點興趣也沒有，我怎麼會跟到這麼清心寡欲的人呢……」

娜美摩雷聳肩攤手，搖搖頭。

但下一刻，她眼裡盈滿了不容拒絕的自信，像火焰霹啪燃燒。

「你很明白洩漏消息會招致怎樣的後果，所以，我們成交？」

她很清楚，只要一通電話，我這幾個月的心血就會全部白費，別說是拿下西岸，整個家族都會捲入報復性的戰爭，

我會忙得焦頭爛額，蒙受巨大損失，甚至讓其他虎視眈眈的對手有機可趁……

阻止這一切的方式只有兩個：答應，或在此時此地幹掉她們所有人。而毫髮無傷達成後者的機率百分之百趨近於零……我別無選擇。

「甘拜下風，娜美摩雷小姐。」

「夠乾脆，我欣賞你。」

她的笑容很美。我在索隆西亞的帳上暗暗記下一筆。

出口的話，我不會食言，但所有的帳，會有總清算的一天。

*****

迅雷不及掩耳的奇襲奏效，西岸順利納入我掌中。

當那個不長眼的毒梟殘缺不全死狀悽慘地橫屍在街頭，剩餘勢力顫抖著俯首稱臣。

沒錯，我贏了。

但一想到這勝利是建築於索隆西亞的『高抬貴手』，甜美的果實也變得索然無味。

我悶悶地走在冬陽照耀下積雪的街頭。

想喝酒，但自從嚐過『鬼徹』，別的酒喝起來都像白開水；而要我再去那家夜總會自取其辱，更不可能。

我只好一個人埋頭向前走，踢著路上的石子或積雪尋求發洩。

舉目銀白中，一抹青翠的綠吸引了我的視線。不是來自於耐寒植物，我驚訝地瞪大眼，那是……人的髮色？！

而當我向下看到那三個熟悉的水滴形耳墜，混合著新鮮與仇恨的莫名情緒更是一湧而上，

幾乎要摟住自己的身體，才能勉強壓抑興奮的顫慄感覺。

第一次在那個陰暗角落以外的地方見到索隆西亞。他穿著黑色的大衣，圍著白圍巾，兩手插在口袋裡，獨自邁步前行。

絕佳的機會！！心臟鼓動如雷。

不能在商場或戰場上一較高下確實遺憾，但天知道，我不打沒有把握的仗。如果硬碰硬勝負難料，在此讓他一槍斃命顯然是更好的選擇，

而且因為天寒，毛帽與圍巾掩蓋了我身上可資辨認的一切特徵，他不會認出是我……天助我也！！

強忍著心中的雀躍，我盡力以自然的步伐及速度尾隨在他身後，右手從大衣內側的槍套摸出我裝了消音器的槍插入口袋，不動聲色地上了膛。

只要走到一個更少人煙的地方，我的復仇大計就能不費吹灰之力地實現……太完美了！！

我深深吸了口冰冷的空氣，想像那雙驕傲的眼因錯愕與憤怒而燃燒，然後生命燭火毫不留情地熄滅，索隆西亞就此消失……

甘美的復仇快感像要吞噬一切……

鮮豔的綠突然離開我的視線。我猛然煞住腳步，心中警鈴大作。被發現了？！

然而當我正狼狽地四顧尋求掩護，卻發現他不過是蹲下身而已……丟臉的感覺令人無地自容。

他在看什麼？

我裝作沒事般地走過他身後，閃進不遠處的小巷，探出一隻眼觀察他。他盯著路邊的紙箱，皺著眉，表情有點苦惱。

「喵……」微弱的聲音傳入我耳中。

……棄貓？

讓堂堂的首領‧索隆西亞皺眉苦惱的，竟然是一隻貓？！

笑聲差點衝口而出，我趕忙摀住自己的嘴，緊張地望向他。

他沒有發現，表情恢復了往常的冷靜，伸手扯下自己的圍巾，裹住那隻髒兮兮的貓，抱了起來。

我愣愣地看著他的動作，啞口無言。

他將貓裹進自己的大衣，只從領口露出一張小小的臉。口中呼出的熱氣使他的表情顯得柔和，拉緊大衣的手沒戴手套，露出凍得通紅的指尖……

貓舔了他的臉。一瞬間他的雙眼圓睜，而後卻垂下眼化作一個輕輕的微笑，抬起頭，舉步向前。

我沒有再跟下去，任憑他的身影掠過巷口，消失在街角。

臉上的濕熱難以置信，我，香吉諾，竟然在為自己的敵人流淚。

*****

時間在恍惚中飛逝，西岸的事業已步上軌道。

被不可違抗的什麼所驅使，我來到夜總會，點了一杯『鬼徹』，走到那角落，一屁股坐了下來。

只有他一個人。表情鎮定，驚訝的眼神隱藏在黑暗中。

「貓怎樣了？」

「啊？」

「你撿回來的那隻貓。」

「……」

他沉吟半晌，硬生生把問題吞了回去。

「羅碧塔收養了。」

「是嗎……太好了。」

發自肺腑的這句話，卻使他皺起眉頭。

「你來這就為了談貓？」

「不。」

他露出自信而略帶殘忍的笑容。

「開戰宣告？」

「也不是。」

「……？」

「是來看你。」

他的笑容凝結在臉上。

「搞什麼……？！」

「……」

我沒有回話，啜了一口『鬼徹』，看著他的表情由惱怒，轉為冷靜。

「老子好得很，沒病沒痛，不勞你關心。」

「看得出來。」

沉默尷尬地蔓延。

他瞇起眼睛打量我，想從我臉上看出來意，但卻徒勞無功。因為，連我也搞不清楚自己究竟在幹什麼。

這不像我。太不像我。只是有股衝動想看看這個人，看到之後要幹嘛，我想都沒想過。

兩個大男人就這樣僵在那裡，都覺得渾身不對勁，卻又拉不下臉逃走。

「哎呀，稀客！好久不見了。」

黑髮美女沉靜的嗓音彷彿天籟，彼此都不著痕跡地鬆了一口氣。

「您還是那麼地美麗。」

「您還是那麼地會說話。」

一來一往，毫無意義的對話就此展開。

像是把說話的工作全推給了羅碧塔，他抽著菸，喝著酒，隱身於黑暗中，不再開口。

『硄噹』一聲巨響伴隨女性的尖叫幾乎劃破耳膜，但我卻無法回頭。

席間的氣氛驟降至冰點，彷彿一動，自己便會破碎。

「我過去看一下？」

羅碧塔的微笑中，有陰影在流動。

「不，有貴客在，老子去就好。」

低沉的嗓音伴著笑意由齒縫中迸出，他將殘酒一口飲盡，抹嘴，起身。瞬間爆發的冰冷殺氣席捲週遭。

我咬牙低頭任他從我身邊走過，冷汗自額間滴下。

沒有多久，一切恢復正常，笑語和音樂掩蓋了行內人才聽得出來的兩聲槍響。

*****

我沒有忘記身為首領的責任。對家族而言，不論是生意上、積怨上，索隆西亞非死不可。

問題是何時動手？用什麼方式動手？我懊惱地發現，面對這些問題，自己竟然不再能夠客觀地去思索。

我在逃避？為什麼？是因為親身體會到他的強大而害怕了嗎？

還是因為他的堡壘固若金湯，怕輕舉妄動是自己會遭殃？

不。那些都不成藉口。是我……下不了手。

那天的溫暖笑容一直在我眼前徘徊不去，再怎麼強迫自己去回憶那些新仇舊恨，都沒有用。

心情浮沉擺盪，腦子一團混亂。我該……怎麼做……？

敲門聲讓我漂浮的思緒剎那間回歸現實。

「進來。」

喬巴里尼推門而入，手裡握著一封信。瞥見那個『Ｌ』字的封蠟，心跳漏了一拍。

「信使還在外面等候。」

「知道了，看完會叫你。」

「是。」

喬巴里尼把信放到桌上，鞠了一躬。當他抬頭轉身離開，我捕捉到他臉上一閃即逝，飽含期待的陰冷笑容。

*****

「肉呢？！還不快去拿肉來？！小心老子要你的命！！」

「是是！馬上來～！！」

瞇眼看著傭人帶著一副快哭出來的表情衝出房間，我仰頭吐出一口煙，彈了彈菸灰，將菸放回嘴裡。

「說吧！找老子什麼事？」

「你什麼時候要動手？」

「啊？」

「幹掉索隆西亞。」

「？！」

黑髮向後梳得油亮，左眼下有道刀疤的年輕男子笑得一派天真。

「別想隱瞞，你們之間的過節，老子全都知道。」

「那也不關你的事。」

「是不關老子的事。」

他拿下嘴上的雪茄吐了個煙圈。

「只是老子也不爽那傢伙很久了，不想被你搶先而已。」

「什麼……？」

「我們做個交易吧！」

他傾身向前，兩肘靠在桌上，十指交握支撐著下巴。

「你需要的一切武器老子來提供，事成之後，戰利品一半歸我魯夫奧內所有，怎樣？」

「……」

這傢伙，頭殼壞掉了嗎？這提議擺明是讓我的人去送死，他再坐收漁翁之利吧？誰會答應這種鬼條件啊？！

「要老子的人下海，也可以啊！」

「？！」

咬著雪茄的嘴勾出一個殘忍的笑。

「沒有老子幫忙你就不敢打？哈哈哈～堂堂的首領‧香吉諾原來是個孬種啊！嘎哈哈哈～～」

「你說什麼？！」

「行啊！老子出兵給你壯膽！但相對的，我要八成！！」

「別開玩笑了！！」

「你以為單憑你們，打得贏這場仗嗎？」

突然沉聲變得正經的魯夫奧內，壓迫感強得驚人。

「索隆西亞要真那麼好搞定，老子也用不著等到現在。」

「……」

「單憑一個家族要對付他太吃力了。我們誰都沒有能力去扛那麼大的風險……但是合作，就有勝算。」

我咬緊口中的菸，天人交戰。非做不可，我明白。不管怎麼說，我都必須給家族成員一個交代。但是……

「如果你擔心的是沒機會下手，相信我，會有機會的。」

「？？！！」

橘髮的美麗女性自魯夫奧內身後走進房間，將手繞過他的頸子交疊在胸前，低頭在他臉頰上輕輕一吻，燦爛一笑。

「我會為你們製造機會。」

我張口結舌。

「你們應該已經見過面，老子就不介紹啦！」

魯夫奧內一把扯過那穿著豹紋惹火洋裝的姣好胴體摟在懷裡，毫無顧忌地印下深吻。

她沒有閉眼享受那個吻，而是直直地看著我，眼裡有什麼在燃燒，跟那晚如出一轍。

我瞬間領悟，索隆西亞，在劫難逃。

*****

戰爭的導火線，是娜美摩雷的背叛。

魯夫奧內的劇本很簡單：她殺了索隆西亞的人，捲款潛逃，來到我的地盤，由我這位知名的女性至上主義者提供庇護。

索隆西亞勢必親自上門要人，他對叛徒向來決不寬貸。然後，戰爭可以來得理所當然。

死傷慘重的程度超乎想像。

無數的據點被搗毀，每天每天，街道上血流成河，生命的消逝以秒為單位飛快地累積。

索隆西亞的頑強讓原本對戰況十足樂觀的魯夫奧內都鐵青了臉，咬著雪茄大聲咒罵，卻又不得不硬著頭皮調動更多人力物力來投入這場沒有止盡的消耗戰爭。

心情一直很矛盾，簡直痛苦到極點。

家族成員大批地死去，死於火拼，死於暗殺，死於流彈。戰況慘烈到政府下達戒嚴令，西岸的財源全數中斷……

照理我應該要將罪魁禍首索隆西亞恨之入骨不共戴天才對。

但，我卻做不到。

作戰會議時，我祈禱他預測得到每個戰略；槍聲震天時，我心驚膽跳想要摀住耳朵，深怕聽到他發出的慘叫，或己方得勝的捷報。

背叛家族的罪惡意識，比任何的肉體折磨都煎熬。

膠著的戰況持續了半年，其他家族再也無法忍耐，紛紛宣佈參戰，以求速戰速決。

索隆西亞成了眾矢之的。

原本勢均力敵的三大家族戰爭，現在變成傾舉國之力的殲滅戰。

無論我再怎麼拼命祈禱，索隆西亞的潰敗，近在眼前。

*****

再次見到他時，我幾乎認不出來。

鮮亮的綠髮成了濕黏的暗褐色，身上數不清的新傷舊創正透過骯髒的繃帶汨汨滲出鮮血，一滴一滴匯聚在腳邊。

耳墜蒙塵，耀眼的金色已不復見；唯有那雙屬於魔獸的高傲的眼，還依舊閃爍著不屈的神采。

無數的槍口環繞在他身邊，他卻在笑，彷彿那些都是小孩子的玩具，入不了他的眼。

我暗暗屏住氣息，咬緊牙關。

魯夫奧內走向前，舉手就是一拳。

他重重跌落在地，卻連哼都不哼一聲。

「你可真是幹了件不得了的大事啊，索隆西亞。」

他掙扎著坐起身，吐出一口血，用手背抹抹嘴角，扯出一個邪氣的笑。

「多謝誇獎。」

「能憑自己的力量跟老子周旋這麼久，算你有骨氣，老子欣賞！！但這場戰爭大家都損失慘重，不殺你，老子沒法交代。」

「要殺就殺，廢話那麼多幹嘛？」

「等一下。」

出聲的是娜美摩雷。

「要動手，讓我來。」

「……」

魯夫奧內瞇起眼睛盯著她看了一會兒，掉頭走開。

她走近索隆西亞，蹲在他身前。

「那段日子，承蒙你照顧了。」

「妳的回報方式可真令老子感動啊。」

「我的回報方式，只有這樣你才看得見啊……」

「妳說什麼？」

「我不擇手段地蓋賭場，擴張地盤，是為了誰，你不知道嗎？」

「……」

「我的努力，你從不看在眼裡；不管我再怎麼誘惑你，你都不為所動……我條件又不差！！為什麼你就是不想要我？！」

她咬著唇，眼中泛起熱淚，掏出一把刀。

「魯夫奧內什麼都可以給我……要錢給錢，要地給地，連他的心都給了我，我想要的卻只是你的人頭……你知道嗎，對女人來說，比物質更重要的，是愛情啊！」

「妳愛他嗎？」

「？！」

「回答我。」

她流下眼淚，舉起了刀。

「我沒有必要回答。」

一切都發生在瞬間。

沒有人看到他是怎麼奪過那把刀，刺進她的心臟，回過神時，只看見血花飛揚。

「妳的眼淚已經替妳回答了。既然那麼痛苦，我讓妳解脫。」

他的神情，意外地溫柔……

曲線優美的軀體軟軟地癱倒在地上。

魯夫奧內瞪大了眼，雪茄自口中掉下。

就是現在！！

扔出摸來的手榴彈，霎那間煙塵暴起，血肉橫飛。

我趁亂扛起索隆西亞沒命地跑，魯夫奧內瘋了似的狂吼從身後破空而來。

「香吉諾～～～～～！！！！！」

*****

破爛的小屋，是我僅能找到的最後避難所。

明白死期將近，心情反而變得輕鬆。

我利用零星的剩餘材料燒了熱水，不顧他的反對，小心而仔細地清理他的身體和傷口。

他發著高燒，冷汗直流，身體不住顫抖。我找盡能找的一切布料纏裹住他，輕輕抱在懷中。他費力地掙扎。

「不要動。」

「放……手……」

「不要。」

「老子叫你放手！！」

「我說我不要。」

難以想像病人竟還擁有這等力氣，我不得不加重摟抱的力道以便讓他痛得安靜下來。

溼熱的喘息飄散在靜謐的空間中，我陶醉地聽著這夢想了無數個夜晚的生之樂章。

「哈哈……」

「笑什麼？！」

「你這樣，好像那天被你抱在懷裡的貓。」

「啊？」

「你忘了嗎？有著溫暖冬陽的那一天……」

「……」

「你笑得好溫柔，溫柔到我想哭……或許你不信，我沒有一天忘記過。」

現在想起來，仍會鼻酸的溫暖笑容……

上天於他或許太過殘酷，但他卻仍能保有那赤子般的善良純真，不對現實低頭……

我心疼地擁緊他，把臉埋進他的頸窩。

他仰頭，身體突然向下滑落。

「？！」

濕潤的舌尖舔著我的臉，我瞪大了眼睛。

「被裹成這樣沒辦法擦，我只好用舔的。」

「擦……？」

「你的眼淚。」

他微笑，我淚水無法克制地決堤。

吻上他乾裂的唇，一遍一遍，傾盡我所有的熱情和溫柔。

他沒反抗，亦不迎合，只在被吻得喘不過氣的時候，發出幾聲低沉悅耳的嘆息。

布料一層一層地被揭開，我輕捧著那傷痕累累幾近體無完膚的身軀，膜拜一般地親吻。

他蹙起眉，雙唇微啟，沒出口的不知是忍痛的叫喊，抑或激情的呻吟。

血還在冒，絲絲縷縷地順著軀幹滑落。

我一心一意地舔著，像回歸原始叢林深處，野獸間的耳鬢廝磨。

疼痛與快感讓他迷亂，眼神渙散彷彿飄盪在虛空，手無意識地抓住我的髮，身體一陣陣地痙攣抽動。

殘破的窗簾透進斜射的光，灰塵在光束中浮游。

他光裸橫陳的軀體上滿開著血和淚融成的粉色花朵，聖潔一如新生。

那個瞬間，我們拋下了一切。

家族、責任、死亡、罪……只是以最純淨的心情彼此相擁。

我手撫過，他難耐地喘息；他倚向我，我在他眉間印下誓約……

從不知道，性愛也能如此神聖。

跨越了一切藩籬，給予，承受。

他溢出齒間的呻吟彷彿天使的頌歌；交合的撞擊如教堂的晨鐘遠響……

肉體的歡愉難以計量，心靈的滿足卻更凌駕其上，叫人忘我地投入，想抱緊他，就這麼融化……

*****

他沉沉地睡著，重新裹上布料的軀體透出難以想像的高熱，軟軟地靠在我懷中。

我強迫自己不去想……

只是輕輕地擁著他，靜靜地看著他，眼神撫過他臉上的每一寸，刻下來世再會時也能馬上認出他的鮮明印象。

日已西沉，血色的晚霞將大地染上黏稠的紅，人馬在屋外集結的聲響何其吵雜。

安靜點吧！不要驚動了他……

但當我眷戀地低頭，他已經睜開眼，自我懷中坐起身，表情平靜，眼神冷冽。

儘管身負重傷，他還是那高傲的魔獸，首領‧索隆西亞。

那神情意味著什麼，不需言語，已能傳達。

我解開纏裹著他的布料，撕成條狀，為他包紮。

他沒有看我，眼神透過窗，凝望遠方。

我們各自握著殘存的槍，背抵在門的兩旁。

心情莫名地平靜，對即將到來的死亡，我們都不懼怕。

「喂。」

「嗯？」

「有件事我一直沒跟你講。」

「？」

「『鬼徹』真的不賴，可是名字取得很爛。」

他白了我一眼，我輕笑出聲。

「有本事你來取。」

「不要。」

「那就少給我發牢騷。」

「是，是。」

「走吧。」

「好。」

曠日費時的慘烈戰爭，此刻劃下句點。

他千瘡百孔卻仍傲然挺立的背影，是我此生所見，最後的景象。

《全 文 完》

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

推薦 BGM : 河村隆一 < GLASS > （催淚度倍增.....）

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一篇寫到我眼中泛淚的文啊……（默） 
> 
> 原始設定來自尾田大神的 OP 小劇場《仁義ない TIME》，  
> 在仔細研究那三頁的劇情/人物服裝/背景，加上一些自己的補充設定後，就成了現在的模樣。 
> 
> 魯夫的部下是狙擊手兼發明家的騙人布，那就賣軍火吧！  
> 阿香的部下是船醫喬巴自己又愛抽菸，那就賣毒品跟菸草吧！  
> 索隆的部下是愛錢愛賭的娜美跟羅賓，那就開夜總會跟賭場吧！ 
> 
> 互不相識、彼此敵對的三個人，其實別有一番風味。  
> 狂放霸氣的魯夫奧內和有莎樂美感覺的娜美摩雷，也是此文兩位主角外的一大亮點。 
> 
> 寫這篇文的原始動機，其實是為了還某論壇的 H 文文債。  
> 原本的構想是寫出有點花魁氣味，魅力更勝旗下女人們的索隆，結果背景定了，設定也完備了，劇情卻想不出來。  
> 為了更貼切地描寫黑手黨的世界，還去重看了電影《教父》的原著小說。  
> 不得不為作者拍手，真的精彩！！  
> 但那種處處提防小心翼翼不留證據的性格，在 OP 的世界卻不適用。  
> 於是只好儘可能地保留那種光明與黑暗並存，充斥著肅殺與背叛的迷人氛圍，  
> 在只有模糊的幾個分鏡畫面的概念下就開始動筆寫文，發展成這樣的劇情確實是意外。 
> 
> 在決定採取較細膩感性的口吻描述時，主角就由我最近常寫的魯夫換成了阿香。  
> 寫到索隆的笑容時，眼淚不自覺地充溢眼眶。  
> 那是我對原著裡的索隆最真切的感想，也是最心疼的地方啊！  
> 儘管隻身闖蕩天涯，遍歷風霜……  
> 卻仍不失那動人的溫暖笑容，和善良的心腸……（鼻酸 + 淚）  
> 索隆絕對值得讓一個懂他的人為他心疼流淚啊…… 
> 
> 本來應該是重點的 H，掙扎到最後，還是用了抽象的寫法。  
> 那種宗教性的神聖感覺，我不想用直白的煽情話語來玷污它……  
> 當索隆沉沉地睡著，眷戀地輕擁不希望他被打擾的阿香……  
> 那樣的深情和溫柔，或許也只有在跳脫原著，置身於如此極端的環境下才能被激發出來吧…… 
> 
> 儘管在一些片段的描述上還不夠完美……  
> 但此文確實已成了我心中的另一經典。  
> 至於那篇難產的 H 文文債……就留待下次吧。 
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
